


tell me how good it feels to be needed

by mrsonmyr



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 19:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20141029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsonmyr/pseuds/mrsonmyr
Summary: Blue goes to a lingerie store for the first time. Smut ensues.





	tell me how good it feels to be needed

Blue Sargent never went to the mall. She had no need. All of her clothes were hand-me-downs that she would cut or sew into something new. Orla would offer to give her some of her old short shorts or skirts but they weren’t really Blue’s style. Blue had an eclectic style, she didn’t want to look like a mini version of Orla. So when she was in Orla’s room giving her opinion on an outfit that Orla might wear for a date tonight she saw a catalogue magazine flipped open to a page of bras and underwear. It actually said bras and _ panties _ but Blue hated that word. It sounded dirty. It didn’t feel right when she said it. She usually just said undies. But her eyes were focused on the pages, the models looking long and lean, their breasts looking perky in what was probably a push up bra. She’d never experimented with a push up bra before. She’s never even been to a “lingerie store” before. She only had a few bras in classic colours. Maura took her to get them when she first developed breasts, discovering she was a B cup she bought her a white one, a black one, and a “nude” one which was way too pale for her. She also had a sports bra which she would wear a lot when she was climbing around Henrietta with her raven boys. 

Looking at Orla’s magazine awoke something in her. She felt warm. She wondered if Gansey looked at pictures of models in underwear. She remembered a time when she was at Monmouth waiting for the boys to get there that she found a Sports Illustrated Swimsuit Edition behind the couch. She knew it wasn’t Ronan’s. She didn’t bother to look at it because men were pigs who only valued a woman for her body. She didn’t think it was Gansey’s, but maybe it was. None of the girls in that magazine looked like Blue. 

She grabbed her satchel and grabbed some tip money she got from Nino’s that she was saving to pay for a date with Gansey. He always offered to pay but she got fed up after telling him that she “actually has a job and earns money. I can afford this, thank you very much.” She yelled upstairs for Maura that she was going out and she’d be back for dinner, no she didn’t need the car she was just going for a walk. 

Half an hour later she arrived at the mall. There was some construction going on near the west end to add a shiny new department store. Probably so the raven boys can buy more polos and sneakers. She took her plastic sunglasses off and opened the heavy door and started to walk towards her destination. It was dimly lit inside and had bright pink writing on the windows with mannequins dressed in tiny _ panties _ and sparkly bras. “You can do this,” she told herself and went in. 

A bubbly sales assistant approached her as Blue walked in and got a whiff of a cherry sweet perfume, she could tell she was going to get a headache. 

“Hi, gorgeous. Can I help you find anything today?” She asked Blue. 

Blue could feel the back of her neck start to sweat. She did not belong here. Everyone shopping had pink baskets filled with bras, underwear, and things that looked really scandalous. 

“Um… I want a bra.” Blue stumbled out. 

“Amazing! We have a deal on now, buy a bra and get two pairs of panties for free!” She beams at Blue. Was everyone this nice or did they just pay them more here? 

“I, uh, want something nice...for my boyfriend.” She says the last part very quietly. 

“Oh, love that! We have so many sexy bras and lingerie sets out right now. Have you ever tried a lingerie set before?” Blue shakes her head. “Let me show you, you can try them all on and see what works best for you. How do you feel about lace?” 

This is how Blue ended up behind a wine coloured curtain in a fitting room that was blasting techno music. She has six different kinds of bras and two “lingerie sets” that she had to be talked into trying on. They’re all black, except one that is red that Amber, the girl helping her pick everything out, told her would really compliment her skin tone. She wasn’t wrong, Blue’s never looked this good before. She normally doesn’t look at herself when she’s topless but it’s hard to not look with the huge wall mirror. She’s always felt like her boobs were small. Orla’s always looked like a woman to Blue. She had long legs, a shapely figure, and large breasts. Not that Blue has ever really complained about her body, whenever her and Gansey get alone time and end up kissing on his bed or in his car and she feels bold enough to move his hand from her waist to cup her breast he never seems disappointed. But now, looking at herself in the mirror, she can see that she has cleavage. She looks like the models in Orla’s magazine. She feels _ sexy. _

“How’s it going in there?” Amber knocks on her door and Blue’s thoughts leave her mind. 

“Good.” She replies and then tries on the next bra. Technically this one was a bralette, it didn’t offer much support, not that she really needed any, but the lace did feel good against her skin. The lace was in a floral shape, hiding her nipples but the mesh allowed for her skin to shine through the bra. This was it. She ran her hand down her chest to feel the lace and mesh. Blue smiled at herself in the mirror. 

After deciding on what bra to get she thought for fun to try on one of the lingerie sets. It was too difficult to put on and she knew if she showed up in front of Gansey with this on they’d both struggle to get it off her. After what felt like an eternity she was finally out of it and put her old bra and shirt on and went to buy her new bra. Amber stopped her again and reminded her of the promotion and brought her over to the “free panties” section. Blue picked one black bikini style panty and one black thong. She’d never buy a thong with her own money so why not get it when it was free. Blue told the cashier that she didn’t need one of the black bags with pink tissue paper because she was just going to put it in her satchel. She didn’t want everyone at 300 Fox Way to know where she had been today. 

When she got home she calls Gansey to tell him that she wanted to have a date sometime this week, preferably a time when he’d have Monmouth to himself. She didn’t want to do the grand reveal in his car in some parking lot, even though they’ve had (Blue thinks it was more of a struggle) car sex before in it. Gansey is too tall to lay down in the back seat and Blue doesn’t like to be fully exposed when they’re out in some abandoned parking lot because _ what if _someone comes up and finds them. She also doesn’t like to be on his lap in the driver's seat because she always accidentally hits the car horn and startles both of them. She wanted to do this in his bed at Monmouth. 

He tells her that Friday night Adam isn’t working so he and Ronan will probably be driving around somewhere or spend the night at St. Agnes. 

The next day she meets up with the boys at Nino’s. Blue is wearing her new bra underneath her shirt and she feels like she has a secret. A sexy secret. She feels more confident with it on, like she’s not afraid to rub her foot against Gansey’s under the table. He gives her a quick glance when she started doing it and then went back to his conversation with Adam about the political situation happening in Italy. 

Gansey drives her home and he turns off the car once he’s in her driveway, so everyone inside doesn’t know that they’re out there. 

“I’m excited for Friday.” Blue tells him. 

“Me too. What do you want to do? We could order in some food? Or we could drive around?” 

“No, no let’s stay at Monmouth. My mom said I could stay over that night. She doesn’t have any appointments the next day so she doesn’t need me back early.” Blue tries to play it off like it was Maura who suggested it instead of Blue begging her and telling her that Gansey was having a big party and everyone was going and she didn’t know if she could make it home that night. Maura rolled her eyes and said fine. 

Gansey could feel his face get warm. He knew what she was saying. That they’d have the entire house to themselves for the whole night. Usually if Adam and Ronan are out Blue and Gansey only get a few hours together before he has to drive her home for her curfew. Sometimes if Ronan and Adam are home and in Ronan’s room they try to have quiet sex, which feels exciting because of the possiblity of getting caught, but it doesn’t allow them do what they really want. 

“Oh, that will be good. Very cool, Maura.” Gansey stutters. 

“Well, I should go inside. I’ll see you Friday.” Blue says and leans over to kiss his cheek. 

  


Friday afternoon Blue showers, shaves her legs which were overly stubbly. She said this summer she wasn’t going to fall for the male dominated voice of telling women that they need to be hairless to be beautiful, but the thought of Gansey running his hands over her stubbly legs wasn’t exactly turning her on. She clipped her hair back using her colourful bobby pins and berets. Then she stood in front of her bedroom mirror on the back of her door and looked at herself in her new bra and black underwear. This is what Gansey would see tonight. She smiled. 

Blue decided to wear a button up jacket that was an army green colour and she put on a long flowing black skirt. It was Orla’s. It was supposed to stop in the middle of your calf but on Blue it went all the way to the floor. Gansey came to pick her up and take her back to Monmouth at 6 o’clock. They stopped to pick up food on the way and go back around 7. Once they finished eating they were sitting next to each other on the couch. Blue thought back to their first sexual experience, Gansey had purchased an endless amount of condoms with many different textures and flavours and lube. She didn’t appreciate how many he bought but he did appreciate that he bought lube. He was nervous that it was going to hurt for her but it didn’t. They both came way too early and then laughed about the whole thing. Now that they’re both “pros” at this point they can enjoy foreplay and sex without it being over too soon. 

Gansey’s phone was going off in the other room and he excused himself to go get it, promising he won’t be long. This was Blue’s chance. She took her skirt off and folded it nicely and set it on the coffee table in front of her. She unbuttoned her jacket but left one button done up so the jacket wouldn’t hang fully open. She sat on the couch on her back legs waiting for him. When Gansey came back into the living room, his jaw dropped. 

“Am I dreaming?” he asked. 

“Nope.” Blue looked nervous. She really put herself out there. Gansey was fully clothed just staring. “Say something.” She demanded. 

“Holy shit, Jane.” He came and sat next to her on the couch and unbuttoned the last button. He shrugged the jacket off her, it dropped to the floor. His eyes widened when he noticed her new bra. He’d never seen her like this before. “Jesus,” he said softly. 

“You have too many clothes on.” Blue said and started to pull at his polo. Gansey undid the collar and pulled it over his head to reveal his toned stomach and chest that was starting to grow hair. Blue ran her fingers through it. She then brought her hands down to the top of his pants and started to undo them. Gansey stood and unzipped his fly and stepped out of his chinos. Then he sat back down only in his grey briefs. They were Calvin Klien. Of course. 

Blue quickly looked down and could see that Gansey was hard. She brought her hand to the back of his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Gansey wrapped his arms around her back and their chests touched. He kissed down her neck and then kissed the top of her breasts. Then he placed kisses over her bra, the mesh allowed her to feel his tongue. Blue reached her hand down to gently put her hand over his erection. He hissed. 

“Lets go over to your bed,” Blue let out a rushed breath. Gansey took her hand and stood up and lead her over to his bed. It wasn’t made but it didn’t look messy either. His white duvet looks fluffy. She sat at the edge of his bed and pulled him down to her. They ended up crawling up the bed while kissing so they could rest their heads on his pillows. Gansey’s hands were on her hips as she stroked his chest. 

“Do you have condoms?” She broke the kiss to ask. 

“Yes, of course.” He panted. Blue want back in to kiss him again. 

Gansey fiddled with her silky panties and finally asked, “can I take these off?” She nodded and he slid them off of her. He brought one of his hands down to gently rub his finger against her clit. He was now confident in finding it without Blue’s assistance. Blue leaned her head back into his pillows. 

“You’re so wet,” Gansey said as one of his fingers entered her. Blue moaned and gripped his shoulder. He leaned down to kiss the valley of her breasts and used his other hand to pinch one of her nipples. 

After it felt like Blue was on the edge she begged him to stop which he did. She pushed him back against the bed and kissed down his chest until she was at the top of his briefs. She kissed down them, placing gentle kisses over his clothed cock. 

“Blue,” Gansey whined. She loved when he said her name in bed. 

She sat up and pulled down his pants and his cock bounced out of them. She gripped it firmly and began to stroke him, Gansey ran a hand over his face. Finally she brought her lips to the head and took him into her mouth. She heard him say _ fuck _ under his breath. After a few sucks she stopped and sat up and reached behind her to take her bra off and she straddled Gansey’s lap, the feel of his erection against her leg. Gansey took one of her nipples into his mouth and she began to rub her clit. 

Finally she said with a rough voice, “Gansey, if it’s alright with you, I don’t want to use a condom tonight.” Gansey stopped. He looked up at Blue to look at her in his eyes. 

“Are you on the pill?” He asked seriously.

“No…” she said shyly. “But, I know I’m clean and I know you’re clean. I don’t want you to...finish inside me or anything. I just want to feel all of you, and I want you to come on my stomach or something.” She rushed out. Gansey looked like he was about to faint. 

“Are you positive?” He asked. She nodded with a smile. “Okay. Okay. Oh god. Jesus, Jane, I probably won’t last long.” 

“That’s okay, just don’t get me pregnant.” She joked, even though she was entirely serious. 

“Oh my, God. Don’t joke about that. I’ll pass out.” 

Blue started laughing and brought his lips to hers so they could kiss again. She then grabbed his cock and stroked it a few times before she lifted her body up and placed herself down on it. Gansey gasped into her neck. It did feel different, it felt amazing. She felt so powerful. She started to rock her body forward and Gansey was sucking kisses into her neck, and then down to her chest. He used his other hand to rub her clit again and Blue gasped. “Fuck,” she shouted and leaned her head back. Gansey could have taken a picture of how gorgeous she looked. 

Blue was on the edge of her orgasm, her body shaking when Gansey flipped her over so her back was against the sheets. He gripped her hips and rocked into her aggressively. She came after 10 seconds of being in the new position. 

“Shit, Blue, I’m close.” Gansey panted. 

He pulled out of her and began to stroke himself over her torso, one hand propping him up on the bed. Finally, warm ropes hit her stomach and breasts as he finished. Blue watched Gansey and he slowly stopped stroking himself and looked down at Blue and the mess he made all over her. 

“Holy fuck,” they both said. 

“Don’t get up, let me get you a towel.” Gansey said and rushed to the bathroom. Blue looked down at herself and swiped some of Gansey’s come on her forefinger and brought it to her mouth. Gansey returned with a damp towel and began to wipe it off of her. 

“That was incredible,” he said, brushing some of her hair behind her ear. 

“Yeah,” she said lazily. 

“You looked so good in that bra.” Gansey admits. 

“Yeah? You liked that?” He nods. “Good. I picked it out just for you.” She tells him. His face going redder than it already was. 

“Well, you did a good job.” Gansey waits a few minutes before saying, “I think that was the best sex we’ve ever had.” 

Blue agrees. “Maybe I should go on the pill now.” She says, thinking out loud. 

“Only if you want,” Gansey takes her hand in his, “I don’t mind using condoms.” 

“Yeah, but I don’t want any accidental Sargent's running around.” She teases. 

“Maybe someday.” Gansey says. “Non-accidental Gansey-Sargent's.” She laughs and tugs the sheets over them.

**Author's Note:**

> douse me in holy water


End file.
